cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pora na przygodę!
Pora na przygodę (ang. Adventure Time, 2010-nadal) – amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Pendletona Warda (który pracował jako scenarzysta w Niezwykłych przypadkach Flapjacka), co także miało wpływ na stworzenie kreskówki. W USA serial emitowany jest od kwietnia 2010 roku, w Polsce – od stycznia 2011 roku. Serial produkowany jest przez Cartoon Network a także Fredator Studios. Opowiada on o chłopcu Finnie (Grzegorz Drojewski) i jego najlepszym przyjacielu psie Jake'u (Stefan Knothe), którzy przeżywają niezwykłe przygody w post-apokaliptycznej krainie Ooo razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Marceliną Królową Wampirów (Klemetyna Umer), Królewnę Balonową (Agnieszka Fajhuaer) i z Lodowym Królem (Wojciech Paszkowski). Opis fabuły Pora na przygodę! to opowieść o dwóch najlepszych przyjaciołach: Jake’u – magicznym psie o wielkim i dobrym sercu oraz Finnie – narwanym chłopcu, który ponad wszystko pragnie zostać bohaterem. Są oni najlepszymi kumplami, a zarazem przyrodnimi braćmi. Znają swoje wszystkie sekrety, wspierają się w trudnych chwilach, czasem kłócą, jednak wiedzą, że mogą na sobie polegać. Jake jest starszy od swego towarzysza i często służy mu radą i pomocą, choć nie zawsze czyni to z rozwagą – ma tendencję do ulegania emocjom i udzielania dyskusyjnych wskazówek. Przyjaciele chętnie podejmą się każdego zadania; z równą ochotą wykonują zarówno drobne zajęcia jak i odpowiedzialne misje, jednak zawsze kierują się chęcią czynienia dobra. Finn i Jake mieszkają w Krainie Ooo, która jest kontynentem leżącym na Ziemi dotkniętej apokalipsą zwaną "Wielką Wojną Grzybów". Akcja serialu odbywa się około 1000 lat po tym konflikcie, kiedy to magia istnieje równolegle z technologiami, krainę zamieszkują fantastyczne istoty, a Finn jest jedynym znanym przedstawicielem gatunku ludzkiego. Kraina Ooo dzieli się na wiele pomniejszych królestw (na przykład Słodkie Królestwo, Lodowe Królestwo, Grudkowy Kosmos) oraz innych ziemi jak Stary Zły Las. W Krainie Ooo mieszkają przyjaciele i wrogowie Finna i Jake'a, tam też odbywa się większość z ich przygód. Zazwyczaj każdy odcinek opowiada o innej przygodzie, jednak niekiedy zdarzają się kontynuacje, a w części odcinków znajdują się odniesienia do poprzednich. W serialu nie brakuje typowych elementów dla filmów przygodowych: ratowania księżniczek, walki z potworami, czy pomagania ludziom w potrzebie. Główni bohaterowie * Finn – porywczy chłopak, który chce zostać bohaterem. W odcinku Pociąg tajemnic skończył 13 lat, a w wywiadzie na początku 2012 roku Pendleton powiedział, że ma już 14 lat. Może nie wygląda na twardziela, ale pokona każde zło, jakie wejdzie mu w drogę. Jest jedynym człowiekiem w serii i bardzo chciałby się dowiedzieć czegoś o swoich ludzkich krewnych. * Jake – stary, mądry pies o wielkim, dobrym sercu. Umie magicznie rozciągać się i powiększać. Kiedy zło nie szaleje w okolicy, grywa na altówce ze swoją dziewczyną, Panną Jednorożek. Jake bał się wampirów (w tym Marceliny) – przestał od odcinka Chodź ze mną. * Panna Jednorożek (ang. Lady Rainicorn) – wierny i dostojny zwierzak Królewny Balonowej. Uwielbia altówkę, dzięki czemu stanowi idealną parę dla Jake’a. Mówi po koreańsku. Ma rodziców, którzy kochają psy, ponieważ jej ojca na wojnie uratował pies (odc. Jej rodzice). Da się przez nią przenikać na wylot (odc. Ciarki). Była w ciąży od odc. Panna Jednorożek i coś do odc. Tata Jake, kiedy to urodziła piątkę dzieci: Charlie, Violę, Kim Kil Whana, T.V. oraz Jake Junior. * Słoniczka (ang. Tree Trunks) – niewielka słoniczka piekąca szarlotki. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odcinku Słoniczka, w którym spełniła swoje marzenie o zjedzeniu Kryształowego Rajskiego Jabłka, najlepszego jabłka w krainie Ooo. W odcinku Apple Wedding wyszła za Pana Świnię. * Beemo (znany także jako BMO) – antropomorficzny komputer do odtwarzania gier i filmów Jake’a oraz Finna, który przypomina konsolę. Jest parodią Vectrex, Game Boy i Atari 2600. Posiada wbudowaną kamerę (odc. Inwazja pięknisiów), ma także odtwarzacz filmów VHS, budzik (odc. Sekretne Taśmy). W odcinku Naśladowca BMO grał w piłkę nożną. Ma akcent azjatycki ze względu na pochodzenie podkładającej jego głos Niki Yang. * Marcelina Królowa Wampirów (ang. Marceline the Vampire Queen) – Samozwańcza królowa wampirów. Wieki spędzone na wędrówkach po Krainie Ooo zrobiły z niej nieustraszonego śmiałka. W odcinku Eksmisja (w którym Marcelina po raz pierwszy się pojawia) była wrogiem Finna i Jake’a, lecz potem stała się ich przyjaciółką. Ciągle przekomarza się z Jake’em. Bardzo lubi Finna. Mimo że jest wampirem, nie żywi się krwią, tylko kolorem czerwonym, z różnych przedmiotów i mieszkańców krainy Ooo. * Gienio (ang. Gunter) – pingwin Lodowego Króla. Gienio jest samicą i był w ciąży. * Królewna Balonowa (ang. Princess Bubblegum) – Władczyni Słodkiego Królestwa i naukowiec z pasją. Nie cierpi Orzechowego Księcia. Z wyglądu przypomina człowieka, ale jej różowe włosy są z gumy balonowej. Przyjaciółka Finna, pod koniec ostatniego odcinka 2. serii miała tyle lat, co on. Podczas odcinka Zbyt młoda znowu zmieniła się w dorosłą, a między tymi odcinkami się nie pojawiała. W The Vault dowiadujemy się, że ma więcej niż osiemnaście lat. * Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu „KGK” (ang. Lumpy Space Princess „LSP”) – głośna, grudkowata i często kłócąca się królewna mieszkająca w Grudkowym Kosmosie (od odcinka Obcinanie włosów mieszka w lesie). Jednak w odcinku Potwór wraca do domu rodzinnego. Uwielbia przyjęcia. Chodziła z Bradem, mieszkańcem swojego królestwa. Zerwał z nią dla jej przyjaciółki Melissy. * Królewna Ognia (ang. Flame Princess) – Królewna z Królestwa Ognia. Ma tyle lat co Finn. Jest córką Króla Ognia i podoba się Finnowi. Została zamknięta przez Królewnę Balonową w wielkiej szklanej lampie, lecz została uwolniona przez Jake'a w odcinku Gorąca miłość, z kolei w odcinku Gorący dotyk Finn poprosił Jake'a, aby poszedł z nim jej poszukać, kiedy uciekła z ich domu, który zaatakowała. Udało im się dotrzeć do Królestwa Goblinów, które podpaliła i uratować mieszkańców. Zamieszkała w drewnianym domku zrobionym przez Finna w odcinku Żar miłości. Nie panuje nad swoimi emocjami, przez co często wpada w złość, a gdy doświadczy zbyt silnych emocji, może eksplodować i spalić całą Ziemię od wewnątrz. W odcinku Punkt Zapalny okazało się, że jest zła, ale dzięki Finnowi możliwe jest, że zmieni swoją naturę. * Lodowy Król (ang. Ice King) – Lodowy Król uzbrojony w magiczną koronę i lodowe serce ma tylko jeden cel: zdobyć żonę wszelkimi środkami. Mimo, że jest wrogiem Finna i Jake’a często jest też wobec nich przyjacielski. W kilku odcinkach współpracował z Finnem i Jakiem. Kiedyś był normalnym, oliwkowoskórym, ciemnowłosym człowiekiem noszącym okulary. Nazywał się Simon Petrikov i uczył się na specjalistę od starożytnych artefaktów. Koronę dostał od marynarza. Po jej założeniu całkowicie stracił zmysły i stracił swoją narzeczoną - Betty. * Król Zły (ang. The Lich) – cienista istota uwięziona w koronie drzewa Słodkiego Królestwa. Występuje w odcinku Śmiertelne zło, gdzie przy pomocy opętanego ślimaka ucieka. W kolejnym odcinku wchodzi w ciało Królewny Balonowej przemieniając ją w bestię. Później występował w ciele ślimaka w sezonie 3 i 4. Wystąpił także w trzech odcinkach zaczynając od Król Zły oraz w Wake Up i Escape from the Citadel. * Cytryndor (ang. Earl of Lemongrab) – nieudany eksperyment Królewny Balonowej. W odcinku Zbyt młoda przybywa do Słodkiego Królestwa, aby przejąć władzę. W odcinku Stworzyłaś mnie! Królewna stworzyła dla niego brata Cytryndora 2, który go doskonale rozumie. W odcinku Too Old Cytryndor zjada brata, a w Lemonhope Story obaj wybuchają pod wpływem muzyki Lemonhope'a. Odcinki Spis odcinków Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Pora na przygodę! Kategoria:Oryginalne produkcje Cartoon Network